Captain Olimar vs Ant-Man
Olimar VS Ant-Man Fanmade.png|Agentrockluxury3 Image-1421006310.jpg|SuperSaiyan2Link bandicam 2016-07-12 20-10-54-488.jpg|TheKnucklesKid123 Description Pikmin vs Marvel! Which tiny character will win?Or will we step on them before they can even fight? ☁ Wiz:Olimar used to work in a company called Hocotate freight, on a barren planet named Hocotate. Boom:One day, Olimar went on a vacation, crash landing on the pikmin planet, with all these carrot thingies! Wiz: Olimar then realized that his ships parts got scattered when he crashed. He then met a race called pikmin, and he then used them to battle the predators of the planet, and then he went back. :Cue main theme from pikmin Boom: How did he use them? Wiz: threw them. Boomstick:THIS GUY IS ALMOST AS MUCH OF A PSYCHO AS KIRBY AND DIG-DUG ARE! Boom:you know, the guys who killed buu and bomberman? Boom:anyway, olimar has many different types of pikmin including red, which can burn things better than by a lot of fire related things. blue, which can swim in water, yellow, which withstand electricity, purple, which are fatter than my snorlax,, and white, which can poison things. in pikmin 3 2 more types were introduced, rock, which can shatter things and are undoubtedly strong, and winged pikmin, which can fly and carry objects. Wiz: it isn't just pikmin that olimar uses, though, he can extend his fists and make it grow in size. Boom:he has a annoying sounding whistle, which can regroup his pikmin, Wiz: he also has the metal suit z and the rush boots, which respectivly increase his speed and defense, Boom:Olimar has been shown to be able to kill things many time his size such as bulborbs, despite this he is still somewhat weak. Olimar crash lands on hocotate Ant man Wiz:: Hank pym used to just be a normal sceintis- Boom: Ant man wasn't a normal scientist! He helped the avengers assemble for the first time! Wiz: Oh. anyway, one day he wanted to be a super hero, and made an ant man suit shrinking him and giving him powers. He shrank by using gas canisters. Boom: Why would somebody want to shrink as a superpower? Wiz: I dont know. Wiz: One day, a man named Scott Lang stole the suit and canisters. Wiz:Hank looked for him for a while, and then finally found him disguised as Yellow Jacket, he then entrusted him with the suit. Boom: From then on, he was a secondary hero until he helped defeat Kang, in which then he became an avenger. His helmet allows him to communicate with ants. Boom; speaking of ants, he uses ants as his weapons! Magikarp: The ants are pretty tough, if you didnt skip biology class then you'd know they can lift 20 times their strengh. Wiz: as strong as he looked, he still is very weak and has somewhat less stamina than olimar. Fight! Oliamar uses his ship to fly in, and ant man jumps into battle, they get their pikmin and ants ready. FIGHT! Olimar throws 2 pikmin while ant man- threw 2 more, both countering each other. Ant man tries to punch olimar, but he uses the rush boots to run away. Olimar then dashes into ant man, and then a ant bites him, but olimar shakes it off. He then throws a red pikmin at ant man, but a fire ant counters it, killing both. Ant-man: Surrender! Olimar responds by throwing a blue pikmin at him. Ant-man kills the pikmin with one punch. Olmar uses the metal suit z to protect a powerful punch from ant-man, and gets sent flying still. He then uses the white pikmin to poison ant-man, but ant-man shakes it off. Olimar then used a purple pikmin to deystroy most of ant-mans ants. Olimar uses the rocket fist to send ant-man flying. Olimar gets in his rocket and uses end-of-day, and ant-man barley escapes the bulborbs! Ant-man charged up a huge uppercut, and it sent olmar flying, having blood stains on him. That random Mortal kombat guy: Toasty! Olimar sees a pond and some ants around it, and uses the blue pikmin to sneak up on them, however one ant bites the pikmin, killing it. Meanwhile, white pikmin and poisonous ants are doing slap fights. Both notice this, and decide to call them back. Ant-man uses the helmet to call in more ants, and Olimar uses the whistle to call in more pikmin. Olimar then realizes that his whistle made ant-man dizzy, Olimar then throws a rock pikmin at him, splitting Ant-Man in half and making him bleed heavily. K.O! Wiz: sure, ant-man is strong and all, but olimars speed countered it. He then found a oppirtunity to kill him. Boom: Don't forget that rock pikmin are easily stronger, and the white pikmin can poison like ants. Wiz:; and while ants can lift 20 times their weight, Pikmin can lift pellets, which are WAY heavier than leaves. Boom: Looks like ant-man got stomped. Next time- A picture of rayman and klonoa appear. Winner CaptainOlimar.png Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Size' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015